


Read

by cynthia_arrow (thesilverarrow)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Firefly
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverarrow/pseuds/cynthia_arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Kara brought Reynolds and his rag-tag salvage crew back from Caprica, Lee knew there would be trouble. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic for a long-ago Porn Battle, originally posted to livejournal.

When Kara brought Reynolds and his rag-tag salvage crew back from Caprica, Lee knew there would be trouble. Specifically: tight pants, tight ass, nasty smirk, warm brown eyes, little respect for authority unless it was earned, and absolutely no ability to filter his mouth if he didn't want to. The worst part was Kara seemed to know exactly what she'd done, if her grin in Lee's direction as he looked the man up and down was any indication.  
  
Reynolds had been in the bunk room with Starbuck a few days later for Triad when Lee came in. He offered him a swallow of the best damn liquor he'd had in a while, something a golden yellow, and by the end of the night, Lee thought he could see the same color in flecks in Reynolds's eyes, although he told himself it was probably because he was not a little wasted.   
  
The man played Triad better than anyone he'd ever seen, and he could do it while he generally charmed the room—except for Starbuck, who was more interested in fighting with him like he was the older brother she never had. Otherwise, though, his movements were easy, and he told fantastically long stories that left Lee entirely absorbed. He lost a miserable amount of meaningless money, but happily.  
  
When Reynolds finally left that night, he leaned over Lee's shoulder, sliding the bottle down over his chest with one hand as the other fell light and teasing against the back of his neck. In his ear, he'd said,  _Whenever you're ready to stop staring and do something about it, Commander, you just let me know._  
  
Lee decided he would give it a few days. He didn't want to seem desperate. The next night, though, Reynolds showed up at his door, trying to tamp down a grin. "Now just what would possess me to give you what was left of my last bottle of booze?"  
  
"Let me get it for you," Lee replied, swinging away from the door and beckoning him inside. "I haven't touched it." He had almost reached the shelf where he'd put it when he felt Reynolds's arms go around him from behind.   
  
Reynolds growled, "Two things you should know." He'd squeezed up behind him even closer as he spoke, his body now resting heavy and warm against Lee's frame. "You're a lot less of a hard ass than she said you'd be. Lucky for you, I like that in a man. Of course," he added, "I'm not calling you soft by any stretch of the imagination; no sir." He ground his hips into Lee's ass, already half hard and getting harder.   
  
Reynolds dropped his head down and kissed the back of his neck with wet lips, a hint of teeth. It made Lee shiver. "You don't seem to be protesting, Adama."  
  
"Do you need me to, Captain?" he said with a grin, letting his hips rock back a little, feeling the hard ridge of Reynolds's cock pressing against his crack.   
  
Reynolds grunted out a warm breath on his neck, and Lee could hear the smile in his response: "No. Just making sure we understand each other. I'm gonna throw your ass on that bed over there and frak you nine ways to Sunday, unless that's a problem."  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Reynolds's hands at his stomach began to wander, one up over his chest and the other playing at the waistband of his pants as he pitched his voice low:  
  
"Now I see how you're trying to get a read on me, so I'll make this simple. I don't wanna be your master. I  _am_  just the teensiest bit dominating, but something tells me that won't be a problem. Now, groundrules. I won't cause any pain you don't want, and there's some I wouldn't anyway. I do take it up the ass and I also really like giving head so don't hesitate to ask because I'm liable to get distracted by wanting to shove my cock up that tight ass of yours. Oh, and the second thing: I was gonna wait for  _you_  to come to  _me_ , but Cap'n Thrace forgot to mention you were this godsdamned hot. Kinda took me by surprise. You sure she ain't a little in love with you, overprotective maybe?"  
  
"No more than she's in love with you."  
  
Mal chuckled and, to Lee's relief, began to work at the buttons of his pants. "You got any rules, Adama?"  
  
"No," he said, almost shaking with anticipation. "Except call me Lee."  
  
"I'm Mal," he said as his hands finally slipped down into Lee's shorts and closed around his cock. "And it's so very, very nice to finally meet you."


End file.
